Liven The Life
by madiaustinxo
Summary: a story full of 1-shots. r&r
1. Home Alone

**I don't own Lemonade Mouth.**

**Rating: T… kinda.**

**Paring: Rayella… kinda…**

"Stella! Be sure to watch your brothers! I'll be back in a little while! Your friends can come over but I don't want any trouble! Duke is bringing Ray over here in half an hour, so please; please don't fight with him, for my sake." Mrs. Yamada yelled to her daughter at the front door.

"Yea mom, I know! we've been through this like a million times!" Stella called from the backyard.

"I realize that but you never seem to understand the fact that I mean it!" Mrs. Yamada called back.

"Yea yea, shouldn't you be gone by now?"

"Right bye kids love you!" She called to her children, shutting the door and making her way to her car.

**30 minutes later**

Stella was hanging upside down on her couch watching Shake It Up when she heard the front door open

"Stella? You here?" Her mother's boyfriend Duke called

"In the living room!" she called to him. Stella didn't mind Duke, he was funny and treated her mother like a queen, not only that be he treated Stella like a princess which she found amusing as he usually believed her over Ray when the two got into an argument.

"Duke!" Timmy and Andrew yelled as they ran into the living room nearly knocking Stella off the couch

"Hey you two! How's it goin?" Duke said.

"Awesome!" they responded

"now where is that pretty little sister of yours hiding?" Duke asked them. Stella did a flip off of the couch and walked up to him, her face still red from hanging upside down.

"Hi Duke." Stella said "Hey Ray…" She mumbled catching sight of him.

"Now Stella your mother told me to remind you to behave or at least civil until we return okay?" Duke said.

"Mkay." Stella responded

"Well, we'll be back in a bit. Be good!" Duke called as her shut the door.

Once Duke was gone Stella sighed.

"Okay you two why don't you go in the backyard and play some more, kay?" Stella said.

"Can we use the water guns?" Andrew asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Please Stella? Please?" Timmy added.

"I guess no running by the pool though the last thing I need is to have to call mom to tell her one of her sons is in the hospital while she's on a date." Stella sighed.

"YES!" Timmy and Andrew exclaimed.

Stella sat back down on the couch once she heard her brothers' screams of joy from the backyard.

"You can sit down ya know." She said looking at Ray as she turned so she was once again upside down.

Ray sat down silently.

"Okay Ray, whats your deal?" Stella said.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Ray sighed running a hand through his hair.

"yes you do. Your all quiet and boring, your never like that!" Stella said nearly falling off the couch from her outburst.

"What on earth are you talking about Yamada?" Ray said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"I just told you what I was talking about Beech." Stella said.

"Whatever."

"Shh! My shows back on!" Stella exclaimed, this time falling off the couch. "Ow."

Ray laughed.

"Shut up."

Ray extended a hand to help her up. Stella took it and smiled as Ray pulled her back onto the couch.

"Thanks." Stella said

"No problem. What are you watching anyways?" Ray asked

"Shake It Up." Stella said

"Really? A Disney show?"

"Yes."

"Oh wow."

About ten minuets into the show Stella had unconsciously laid out across Ray.

Not that he minded at all.

He just played with her hair as they sat there in peace, enjoying their little moment.

That is until the terrible two came along.

"Uh… Stella? I think you might need to make that phone call to mom!"

"Ugh! I told you not to run by the pool!"

**A/N! Should I continue this story? **

**Feel free to tell me a couple/pair you want to see a chapter for!**

**Thanks! **

**Please Review! No Flames!**


	2. AN

**Okay this isn't a chapter sorry if you thought it was. It's just some info on what I will and won't do. Mkay? **

**I won't write any slash or femslash stories. I'll read em but I won't write em. **

**I'll write these pairs as friendship:**

**Mo & Olivia**

**Olivia & Stella**

**Stella & Mo**

**Ray & Scott **

**Scott & Wen**

**Wen & Charlie**

**Charlie & Scott**

**Ray & Wen**

**Charlie & Ray. **

**Mkay?**

**I'll try my best with most pairs but I wont promise you a story about them as a lot of these stories will be Stella/Ray, or, Stella & Mo (- friendship) **

**I want no flames or rude messages if I don't put in what you want, as this is my story not yours.**

**Okay that's it for now. I might be writing a new story about BOTH bands and there children soon so look out for it! Thanks. Mkay bye. **


	3. Beach Baby

**Chapter 2: Mo & Stella **

**Genre: Friendship! No femslash! **

**Summary: its hot out, Mo, Stella, Ray, and Scott decide to skip and go to the beach. **

**Characters: Mo, Stella, Ray, Scott, Charlie, Wen, and Olivia**

**Pairings: Hinted Rayella and Scohini. **

**I don't own Lemonade Mouth. **

**A/N It will be awhile before I update again, sorry. Hope this ties you over until then **

"Oh my god it's so hot out here!" Stella said fanning herself with her hand. Her, Mo, Olivia, Wen and Charlie were sitting outside waiting for the school to open, they had gotten there early so the doors to the building were still locked.

"Come on Stells dont be so over dramatic" Olivia said with an eye roll.

But the thing is, Stella wasn't being the least bit dramatic. It was around 98 degrees . And if that wasn't enough to prove the heat, Stella ditched her black skinnies, Question? Authority tee, jacket, and tennis shoes for a pair of light jean short-shorts, a neon tank-top, and a pair of flip-flops.

"Over dramatic! It is fricking 98 degrees out here Olivia!" Stella yelled her temper was always short in the mornings but on hot days even the smallest things could set her off.

"Then leave! We don't need your complaints." Charlie said with a glare. _Dang heat makes him moody too. _Stella thought.

"Fine!" and with that Stella was off.

"Wait Stella!" Mo called. "Nice goin!" Mo said throwing a glare towards Charlie, Wen and Olivia, running off after Stella.

"Stella wait!"

"What?"

"I'm coming with you."

Stella smiled with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Awesome." Stella turned and started walking again only to run into somebody. "Oh my god I am _so_ sor- oh wait, it's you. Nevermind then." Stella said looking into Ray's bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, you're nice." Ray said with a smirk on his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug. Stella brought her arms up around his neck, hugging him back. Mo, Stella Ray, and Scott had gotten closer in the past few months, spending quite a bit of time with each other.

Though the fours friendship had grown into a tight bond Stella and Ray never missed a chance to annoy one another when the got one, this amused Mo and Scott very much as they usually sat back and would watch the two bicker about nothing.

"And where is my hug, might I ask?" Scott said to Stella, an amused look on his face.

"Hey Scott." Stella laughed out jumping into his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck.

Scott chuckled and hugged her back.

_Back with the others_

Olivia, Wen, and Charlie sat watching the scene in front of them unfold.

"We should be the ones with Mo and Stella right now not those Mudslide jerks." Charlie said with a glare on his normally cheerful face.

"I know Charlie, but maybe it's good for them, I mean, Ray has stopped picking on us so much, Mo gets to have more time with Scott, and Stella, well, she's finally back to her old happy and peaceful self. We should probably be happy for them." Olivia said even though it kind of hurt her to know that their previous enemies could make her two best girl-friends happier then they could.

"I guess but still it's not fair." Charlie said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Char." Wen said, forcing a smile. He was as upset about the topic as Charlie and Olivia.

_Back with Stella, Mo, Ray and Scott._

"You know what you guys? I think I know just how to beat this heat." Stella said with an evil spark in her eyes and mischievous smile on her face.

"And what might that be?" Mo said thought she had a pretty good idea as to what Stella was thinking.

"What do ya say we skip and head down to the beach?" Stella said already knowing the answer.

"Im in." Mo agreed.

"Cool." Ray answered.

Then the three turned their heads to Scott.

"How could I pass up that offer?" Scott said with a grin. "I'll go get my jeep, you guys stay here."

"Okay." Stella said distracted by her texting them in 'sick' **(For the sake of the chapter lets pretend the school can receive text messages that go into the office e-mail, kay?) **

_Beep-beep_

"That was fast." Mo commented jumping into the back of Scott's jeep with Stella.

_At the beach_

"Ray! Don't you dare!" Stella shrieked as Ray lifted her up off the dock and held her above the water. "I swear if you drop me I will kill you!"

"Eh, I think I'll risk it." He said with a smirk tossing her into the water.

Out of nowhere Ray felt pressure on his back, and then all he could feel was the warm-ish water around him.

"Scott!"

"Oops, my hands slipped." Scott smirked.

"Okay dude, you have like _no_ idea how perverted that sounded." Stella giggled climbing onto the dock.

"Ew." Mo said. At that comment Stella grabbed Mo's ankle and pulled her into the water.

"Ah! Stella!"

"Oopsie." Stella said with an sweet smile on her face. "Hey Scott, got a radio in your jeep?"

"Yeah."

"Go get it."

"Okay..?"

_1 hour later_

"Yes! We win! Pay up!" Stella shouted throwing her arms up in the air, nearly loosing her balance on Ray's shoulders. "Ah!" She shouted grabbing his hands to steady herself.

"Pay up? Stell, we didn't bet anything." Mo said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah. Darn it."

After 4 more hours of games and fun the four decided to have a campfire due to the fact Stella could barley keep herself above water anymore.

"Today was so fun." Mo said smiling.

"Totally, we should do this again like really soon." Stella said with a yawn, leaning back into Ray's chest.

"Let's try getting some sleep first, tomorrow's Saturday, I have a tent in my jeep and laptop, movies, battery powered TV, radio, food, blankets, and pillows, who votes we sleep here tonight?" Scott said.

Everyone agreed. By the time everything was set up Stella was dead on her feet, and Mo wasn't that far behind.

"Lets get to sleep, night guys." Scott said

"Night." Mo said

"G'night" Ray muttered, laying down next to Stella.

"Mmm-nigh." Stella mumbled, curling up into Ray.

And with that they feel asleep peacefully and happily, reminiscing in their great day.

**A/N Did you like it? I might make a multi-chap for this one and the first chap to due to many people requesting I continue on with that story. **


End file.
